The Question IV
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Little Tsuna wondered about stuffs that he was seeing and couldn't help but ask just what exactly it was that he was feeling and seeing. And Nana wonders if her son's growing too fast.


**Title:** The Question IV  
**Summary:** Little Tsuna wondered about stuffs that he was seeing and couldn't help but ask just what exactly it was that he was feeling and seeing. And Nana wonders if her son's going too fast.  
**Black-chan:** This is the forth sequel from "The Question" series but can still stand alone. This one is slightly serious, dark and hurt/comfort unlike the other sequels.

* * *

It was nerve wrecking. The image wasn't meant to be seen by the eyes of a child but it couldn't be help.

"Pitt..."

Nana couldn't help the ache in her heart at the broken voice of her son. She held him close and embraced him to make him feel safe.

But Tsuna couldn't feel safe.

He kept his eyes glued to the sight of his cat on the road flat to the ground motionless with red spreading to its body.

_'What was that red water?' 'Why isn't Pitt moving?' 'Why is Tsu-kun crying?'_

Those unvoiced question didn't want to be heard to the world so the small boy buried to his mother's embrace.

Eyes full of tears and voice shaking, Tsuna asked his mother, "What happened to Pitt?"

"Pitt is going to be a star," Nana answered slowly and softly and clenched her heart at the sobs of his son that followed after her question, feeling utterly useless.

She knew. He knew.

The thing that had been Tsuna's best friend and playmate from the very start was gone and no one could give it back to the boy.

* * *

Sobs.

It was all Nana could hear three days after Tsuna's cat was hit by a truck and got killed.

She wouldn't understand her son's sadness since she had never got along with the cat but she knew the feeling of losing someone important and it was the same for her son.

Pitt, Tsuna's cat, was an abandon cat Tsuna had found and taken care of. It was always with Tsuna and was always cheering the boy whenever it could. It shared a connection with him and was the first friend he wished to have.

No one could replace that title and even if it was an animal, Tsuna treated him equally and like a friend.

So of course Tsuna's heavily effected but Nana was worried.

Crying wouldn't help his state and neither was staying in bed.

"Tsuna," she knocked to her son's room again to try to convince him to let her comfort him. To let her make him feel like he was not alone.

No answer. How many times was that by now? But the woman wouldn't give up and she knew some other who also wouldn't give up.

"Juudaime! Please open the door!"

"Hey, Tsuna! Want to play a game with me?"

"Herbivore, I command you to quit being herbivorous and get out."

"LET'S GO HAVE EXTREME FUN, TSUNA!"

"Baka-Tsuna! Lambo-sama demands you to come out and play with me now!"

"Kufufu, Usagi-chan, you shouldn't stay in bed too much and come out. We are getting worried, you know?"

"Tsuna-san, I... P-please come out. Everyone's worried and waiting."

Nana could feel tears begging to come out. She stared at the door that separated her son from everything else.

_'Come out, Tsuna. Everyone's waiting and worried for you.'_

Creak.

She could feel her heart raising and she looked at the door that was slowly opening to reveal a messy looking red-eyes Tsuna.

"I –"

Everyone wasted no time but went to him, not waiting for the apology that he would give. They didn't need it.

What they need was him, standing before him and all was forgiven.

Nana felt a smile form in her face.

But then it turned into a frown.

She didn't notice it before but Tsuna did changed from that.

It was unnoticeable but it was there.

The smiles he gave off was becoming strain and...fake? It was beginning to be little as well. His shyness got up the notch and he was almost avoiding any contact from anyone other than his parents and his friends.

He would also sent a look of envy and longing every time there was an owner and his/her pet.

Yet Tsuna still acted the same for his friends and parents.

_'Tsuna...is growing up too fast. He's deciding to act cheerful so no one worry,'_ Nana thought grimly. _'Did I fail as a parent for causing my son to grow up fast?'_

* * *

**Black-chan:** Well, now, that turned way darker than I expected... I think I'll just go back to the humor type...


End file.
